Le pédophile ensorcelé
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction des deux versions de l'OS de Ms-Figg. Pas de sexe, simplement une réflexion sur les choses... Texte exploratoire.
1. Version longue et parlée

Bonsoir ! C'est un cadeau totalement inconvenant pour OceeSnape. Désolée, Océane, j'espère que ça va te plaire ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hermione Granger, quatorze ans, était allongée et dormait dans son lit, sur le dos, dans sa chemise de coton. Elle respirait profondément, rêvant du cours de potion du jour même, quand elle avait été la seule élève, que ce soit de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard, à avoir répondu à la question du Professeur Snape concernant le dispas, un petit serpent brun d'Inde… Et en quelle rare potion son venin était utilisé. C'était une potion particulièrement inhabituelle, et Hermione était entrée par effraction dans la Réserve pour trouver la réponse, et même là… Elle avait dû y rester pendant des heures au beau milieu de la nuit pour trouver le petit volume usé.

Maintenant, elle était allongée et rêvait du sombre sorcier, qui lui avait finalement donné des points, et du petit, tout petit sourire de satisfaction et d'approbation… Et de plus, avec un 'Excellent, Miss Granger'.

Personne n'avait entendu de mots du même genre sortir de cette bouche depuis des années, si cela était déjà arrivé. Pour les autres élèves, c'était juste Hermione montrant le contenu de son gros cerveau, mais le Professeur Snape savait qu'elle avait presque retourné le Monde Magique dedans-dehors pour trouver cette réponse.

La fille était plus que méritante, Née-Moldue ou pas.

Dans les semi-ténèbres de la chambre, un sort murmuré se fit entendre, et la respiration des quatre jeunes filles s'approfondit significativement. Depuis les plus profondes ombres émergea Severus Snape, grand, émacié et sévère alors qu'il se glissait en direction du lit d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et baissa un regard de convoitise sur elle, ses yeux sombres glissant sur son corps nubile et se fixant sur son visage.

« Quel esprit exquis » souffla-t-il, touchant légèrement sa joue avec ses doigts pâles et fin. « Une si acceptable jeune femme, Miss Granger. Cela fait des années que je n'ai vu personne se montrer aussi prometteur que vous. Si… Déterminée à apprendre, comme vous l'êtes. C'est… Particulièrement attirant. » Les yeux du sombre sorcier étincelèrent alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux touffus.

« En d'autres lieux, en d'autres temps, j'aurais pu vous épouser à douze ans. J'aurai pu vous porter à mon lit sans répercussion, vous posséder… Vous faire mienne. J'aurais été… Doux. Patient. Vous êtes un joyau, après tout, une gemme brute qui a besoin d'être soigneusement polie. Je n'aurais pas gâché votre brillance. Votre innocence aurait été mon plus grand trésor.

Hermione soupira et se renfonça dans son sommeil, l'homme reculant dans les ombres un instant, avant de revenir à elle.

« Hélas, cette époque est autre, et ma volonté de vous avoir pour épouse est à présent considéré comme mauvais…Tordu et malade. Maintenant, vous êtes considérée comme une 'enfant' alors qu'il y a quelques petites décennies vous auriez pu déjà avoir trois enfants de moi, que vous auriez montré fièrement au regard public, et vous auriez été admirée pour être une si fertile jeune femme, et j'aurais été félicité pour avoir acquis une telle récompense et avoir engendré une descendance si forte et intelligente.

Il fixa à nouveau Hermione, ses yeux noirs et froids changés par son envie.

« Si seulement les mains du temps pouvaient revenir en arrière, avant que la subtile malédiction du péché frappe le cœur honnête, ma chère, quand l'amour suffisait malgré l'écart des années…

Hermione soupira à nouveau, se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Je devrais me contenter d'attendre, et d'espérer que les tentations des jeunes impétueux ne vous plongeront pas dans leur monde d'iniquité, où les bras sans mérite de jeunes hommes portés par leurs hormones attendent avec leurs dents acérées, affamé à l'idée de ne goûter que la chair, ignorant l'entièreté de ce que vous êtes, Hermione Granger. Jusque là, je n'aurai de cesse de patienter jusqu'à ce que vos années atteignent les conventions actuelles et que mon désir pour vous deviennent… Normal et naturel. Et pour l'instant, à cause des âges, de l'époque et des attitudes de ceux qui nous entourent, je resterais… Le pédophile enchanté. »

Le sorcier se détourna et sortit de la pièce, murmurant un 'finite' et s'effaçant dans le noir comme un spectre.

Les yeux d'Hermione Granger s'ouvrirent lentement, et elle regarda les ténèbres, cherchant les ombres bougeant derrière les ombres, un petit sourire sur son visage. Malgré le sort se Snape, elle l'avait entendu, même si elle avait été incapable de répondre.

La possible raison de cet échec de sa magie à cacher sa présence et ses mots était peut-être due au fait qu'Hermione engloutissait toujours chaque syllabe qu'il émettait… Et même la magie ne pouvait pas interférer avec l'honnête adoration du sombre et brillant sorcier.

« J'attendrais moi aussi pour vous, Professeur » souffla-t-elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de son jeune corps avant d'examiner la nuit. Si seulement ils avaient été dans une autre époque, dans un autre lieu.

« Et quand j'aurais l''âge convenable', personne ne pourra me tenir loin de vous.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: J'avais une note d'auteur assez longue avec cette histoire, mais je l'ai sautée cette fois. Je vais juste me contenter de dire que je ne cautionne pas la pédophilie, mais je ne cautionne pas non plus la censure.

Seconde note de l'auteur : Je devais modifier ça, considérant l'âge du mariage tel qu'il a été en Europe. Le mariage à 12 ans n'y était pas commun comme il l'était dans d'autres pays et cultures, dont les USA. Un lecteur me l'a indiqué et j'ai fait quelques recherches. Même s'il y a quelques cas de mariées enfants, le plus jeune cas que j'ai trouvé était quatorze ans. Et je parle bien de la censure dans le domaine de l'écriture pour adultes. Les enfants ont réellement besoin d'être protégés de la littérature reflétant graphiquement les défauts, les monstruosités et les sombres chimères des adultes.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Bon, je me lance.. pour une fois ma note de fin ne sera pas placée sous le signe de l'humour. En effet, ceci est un sujet assez délicat et l'humour y serait un peu mal placé. Je n'aime pas tellement l'idée d'un Severus attiré par une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Heureusement, l'auteur traite ce sujet avec assez de délicatesse pour que ça ne choque pas réellement et je lui en sais gré. Malgré un début plutôt mitigé (à mon avis), la fin reste quand même relativement soft et optimiste puisque de tout façon, les deux partis sont conscients que cette 'relation' reste particulièrement choquante dans leur (notre) société et préfèrent attendre qu'Hermione atteigne un âge plus décent pour entamer une vrai relation.

Ceci dit, il n'en reste pas moins que cette traduction est, comme elle nous y a toujours habitués, d'excellente qualité et donc : merci Aë ^^

.

Aë : Merci tu m'évites le laïus de fin : tu as tout couvert ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ok, cette version du chapitre éclaire ma lanterne. Je comprends un peu mieux le titre du chapitre. J'attends de voir où la suite nous mène.

.

Aë : C'est la fin, Socks…


	2. Version courte et silencieuse

Note d'Aë: J'ai choisi de traduire la version 2 en premier ^^ La version 1 suit très vite. Mais je les publie comme Ms-Figg l'a fait ^^

.

Note de l'auteur: C'est une autre version du premier chapitre, sans le monologue de Snape. Vous devez admettre, cela donne une toute autre impression des évènements. Je l'ai fait pour expérimenter ce que ça donnerait par rapport à la première version. Les perceptions de ce qui se passe changent complètement sans les clarifications orales, et les retraits changent toute l'atmosphère.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hermione Granger, quatorze ans, était allongée et dormait dans son lit, sur le dos, dans sa chemise de coton. Elle respirait profondément, rêvant du cours de potion du jour même, quand elle avait été la seule élève, que ce soit de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard, à avoir répondu à la question du Professeur Snape concernant le dispas, un petit serpent brun d'Inde… Et en quelle rare potion son venin était utilisé. C'était une potion particulièrement inhabituelle, et Hermione était entrée par effraction dans la Réserve pour trouver la réponse, et même là… Elle avait dû y rester pendant des heures au beau milieu de la nuit pour trouver le petit volume usé.

Maintenant, elle était allongée et rêvait du sombre sorcier, qui lui avait finalement donné des points, et du petit, tout petit sourire de satisfaction et d'approbation… Et de plus, avec un 'Excellent, Miss Granger'.

Personne n'avait entendu de mots du même genre sortir de cette bouche depuis des années, si cela était déjà arrivé. Pour les autres élèves, c'était juste Hermione montrant le contenu de son gros cerveau, mais le Professeur Snape savait qu'elle avait presque retourné le Monde Magique dedans-dehors pour trouver cette réponse.

Dans les semi-ténèbres de la chambre, un sort murmuré se fit entendre, et la respiration des quatre jeunes filles s'approfondit significativement. Depuis les plus profondes ombres émergea Severus Snape, grand, émacié et sévère alors qu'il se glissait en direction du lit d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et baissa un regard de convoitise sur elle, ses yeux sombres glissant sur son corps nubile et se fixant sur son visage.

Il toucha légèrement sa joue avec ses doigts pâles et fin. Les yeux du sombre sorcier étincelèrent alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux touffus.

Hermione soupira et se renfonça dans son sommeil, l'homme reculant dans les ombres un instant, avant de revenir à elle.

Il fixa à nouveau Hermione, ses yeux noirs et froids changés par son envie.

Hermione soupira à nouveau, se retournant pour lui faire face.

Le sorcier se détourna et sortit de la pièce, murmurant un 'finite' et s'effaçant dans le noir comme un spectre.

Les yeux d'Hermione Granger s'ouvrirent lentement, et elle regarda les ténèbres, cherchant les ombres bougeant derrière les ombres, enveloppant ses bras autour de son jeune corps avant d'examiner la nuit.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Brrrrr.

.

Sevy4eveR n'a rien dit sur ce chapitre : une première ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hum bizarre tout ça… J'attends de voir ce que donne la suite avant de donner un avis plus recherché ^^

Aë : Je t'ai envoyé celle-ci avant l'autre, donc ça explique aux lecteurs ton message ^^

Mais c'est bien la fin du pédophile ensorcelé. La version silencieuse fait peur, je pense.


End file.
